Fontanherz
by DarkAndTwistyGrey
Summary: Diese FanFiktion spielt einige Jahre nach der zehnten Staffel und es gibt einige einschneidene Veränderungen. Meredith ist erneut schwanger. Was Derek und sie nicht wissen, ist, dass ihr Baby einen schweren Herzfehler hat…
1. Chapter 1

**As surgeons we are trained to fix what's broken. The breaking point is our starting line... at work. But in our lives the breaking point is a sign of weakness and we'll do everything we can to avoid it. Bones break. Organs burst. Flesh tears. We can sew the flesh, repair the damage, ease the pain. But when life breaks down...when we break down...there's no science. No hard and fast rules. We just have to feel our way through. And to a surgeon there's nothing worse, and there's nothing better. **Meredith Grey; Here Comes the Flood

* * *

><p>„Derek? Wir müssen los. Ich habe heute den Ultraschall.", rief Meredith die Treppe hinauf. Sie und Derek waren spät dran und sie mussten Zola und Bailey noch in den krankenhauseigenen Kindergarten bringen. "Ich komme. Du musst doch sowieso nicht mehr arbeiten.", rief Derek zurück. "Ultraschall.", rief Meredith zurück. Ein paar Minuten später kam er fertig die Treppe runter. „Na, jetzt müssen wir wirklich los.", meinte Meredith leicht verärgert. Dann machte sich die Familie Grey Shepherd auf den Weg ins Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.<p>

„Ich bringe die Kinder schon in den Kindergarten.", bot Derek an. „Oh, klar. Gerne.", lenkte Meredith ein. Sie gab Zola ein Küsschen auf die Wange und wuschelte Bailey kurz durch die Haare.

Auf dem Parkplatz traf Meredith auf Cristina. „Du arbeitest noch?", fragte diese überrascht. „Ich dachte, du seist im Mutterschutz." „Bin ich eigentlich auch, aber ich habe dieses ewig lange zu Hause herumsitzen und Nichtstun satt.", meinte Meredith erklärend. Ihre Person sah skeptisch an, erwiderte aber nichts. Dann fragte sie: „Hast heute nicht den Ultraschall?" Meredith nickte bestätigend und drehte sich um.

„Wer ist das?", fragte sie erstaunt und deutete auf eine bekannte Person.

„BURKE?", entfuhr es Cristina erschrocken.

Es war jetzt etwa sieben Jahre her, seit die Hochzeit von ihr und Preston Burke schief gelaufen ist, was damit endete, das Burke Cristina und Seattle verließ- bis jetzt. „Cristina? Bist du das?", fragte der Angesprochene. Meredith wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich gehe. Wir sehen uns drinnen." „Oh, nein, Meredith.", sagte Cristina panisch. „Nicht weggehen."

„Ist ja gut. Ich bleibe hier als moralische Unterstützung.", beruhigte Meredith Cristina.

„Gut.", Erleichterung war aus Cristinas Stimme heraus zuhören. Preston Burke kam auf Cristina zu. „Was machst du hier.", fragte Cristina ärgerlich. „Was willst du hier?"„Ich arbeitete wieder hier.", antwortete Preston auf Cristinas Frage. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehte sich Cristina um und lief ins Krankenhaus. „Meredith, ich muss…" „Nicht jetzt, Lexie…", unterbrach sie die kleine Grey. Meredith warf Burke einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor sie Cristina hinterher lief.

„Cristina, warte.", rief Meredith laut. Doch Cristina drehte sich nicht um.

„Cristina, verdammt, warte auf mich." Sie fand Cristina schließlich alleine in der Umkleide, wo sie auf der Bank saß und regungslos vor sich hin starrte. „Cristina?", fragte sie leise. „Rede mit mir." „Er ist wieder da.", meinte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Sie nickt verständnisvoll. „Wenn du darüber reden willst…" „Ach, Quatsch. Ich bin okay." „Wirklich. Ich mein, ich könnte…" „Es ist nichts, es macht mir nichts aus, dass Burke wieder da ist. Hast du heute nicht den Ultraschalltermin bei unserer Gynäkologin?", erinnerte Cristina Meredith.

„Oh.", erschrak sie. „Vergessen. Scheiße, ich muss los."

Derek war schon da. „Wo warst du denn?", fragte er seine Frau. Meredith antwortete außer Atem: „Burke ist wieder da." „Wieder da? Wie meinst du das?" „Er arbeitet wieder im Seattle Grace Mercy West." „Was ist mit Cristina?", fragte Derek. „Sie meinte, ihr wäre es egal, aber ich glaube, sie will einfach nichts sagen.", vermutete Meredith. Dann betrat die Gynäkologin den Untersuchungsraum.

„Guten Morgen, Dr. …" „Grey.", half ihr Meredith. „So, Dr. Grey, machen sie sich bitte mal frei, damit sich den Ultraschall machen kann?", bat die freundliche Gynäkologin. Meredith folgte ihrer Anweisung. Derek hielt Meredith´ Hand, als die beiden gebannt auf den Monitor sahen. „Das sieht doch alles ganz gut aus…", doch dann stoppte sie bei dem Herz ihrer Tochter. Sie vergrößerte und verkleinerte das Bild und starrte konzentriert auf den Monitor. Meredith und Derek wurden langsam nervös.

„Was ist denn?", durchbrach Meredith die angespannte Stille. Nur das Klicken des Monitors war zu hören. „Es besteht leider der Verdacht, dass ihre Tochter eine schwere Herzfehlbildung hat.", erklärte die Gynäkologin Meredith und Derek.

„Einen Herzfehler?", fragte Derek geschockt. Das mussten er und Meredith erstmal verdauen.

_Einen Herzfehler?! __Das könnte alles sein. _

_Es geht von kleinen Löchern in der Kammerseptum bis hin zu hochkomplexen Fehlbildungen der Herzkammern und der umliegenden Gefäße._

„Ich werde gleich die Kardiologie anpiepen und dann…"

„Nein.", unterbrach Meredith, die aus ihrer Starre erwacht war, die Gynäkologin. „Rufen sie Cristina Yang und Arizona Robbins." „Okay." Die Gynäkologin nahm ihren Pager und piepte Cristina Yang und Arizona Robbins an.

Cristina war immer noch in der Umkleide, als sie der Pagerruf von Meredith erreichte. Sie stand und sprintete los. Auf dem Weg sprach sie noch Jo Wilson an, die sie irgendwas fragen wollte. "Dr. Yang, ich brauche sie für eine Konsultation..."

"Nicht jetzt.", unterbrach Cristina die Assistenzärztin und lief weiter. Als sie den Raum erreichte, stieß sie die Tür auf... Arizona überprüfte gerade die Werte eines Baby auf der Neonatal Intensive Care Unit und trug etwas in die Krankenakte ein, als ihr Pager anfing zu piepen. Sie warf einen Blick darauf: 911 für Meredith. Sie lief los vorbei an Pflegern und Schwestern, die erschrocken einen Satz zur Seite machten, als Arizona um die Ecke kam. Schließlich gelangte sie an ihr Ziel und stieß keuchend die Tür auf.

Nach einigen Minuten betrat Cristina den Untersuchungsraum. „Meredith?", fragte sie überrascht, als sie Meredith auf der Untersuchungsliege sah. „Was ist los?", fragte sie. Derek antwortete leise: „Es besteht der Verdacht auf einen schweren Herzfehler. Unsere Tochter, sie hat vielleicht einen Herzfehler…" „Okay." Sie versuchte, sich zu sammeln und legte ihrer Person eine Hand auf die Schulter. Cristina erklärte: „Mer, es wird alles gut. Die Diagnose Herzfehler bedeutet nicht, dass euer Baby stirbt. Es gibt heute Wege und Mittel, das Leben solcher Babys zu retten. Auch hochkomplexe Herzfehler kann man heute gut behandeln. Hör zu, Meredith, es ist nicht aussichtslos."

Meredith nickte und wischte sich Tränen aus dem Auge. Derek strich seiner Frau sanft über die Wange. "Komm, Meredith, wir schaffen das. Egal, ob unsere Tochter einen Herzfehler hat oder nicht." "Ja. Okay. Cristina..."

"Meredith, ich kann eurem Baby helfen. Ich schaffe das.", beruhigte nun auch Cristina ihre Person, bevor sie sich daran machte, das Herz der Kleinen zu schallen. Sie drückt das glibberige Gel auf den Schallkopf und fing an.

Zuerst Vierkammerblick, dann Fünfkammerblick und dann die Herzklappen... Auch sie guckte konzentriert auf den Monitor, klickte immer wieder andere Ansichten an. "Was ist?", fragte Derek angespannt und versuchte, ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Monitor zu werfen. Dann wurde die Tür vorsichtig geöffnet. Arizona, die pädiatrische Chirurgin, trat herein.

"Dr. Grey? Dr. Shepherd?", fragte sie überrascht. "Ich wurde gerufen."

Cristina meinte, ohne den Blick vom Monitor zu wenden: "Dr. Robbins, schauen sich das hier bitte an.", bat Cristina die pädiatrische Chirurgin. "Oh, scheiße.", sagte diese leise. "Das darf nicht wahr sein...", dachte Meredith nur nach einem Blick auf den Monitor. Cristina und Arizona redeten noch eine Weile miteinander. Derek und Meredith wurden zunehmend nervös. Was redeten die da nur so lange. Das konnte eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass es wirklich ein Herzfehler war. Meredith saß angespannt auf der Liege, Derek saß auf einem Stuhl daneben und hielt Meredith´ Hand. "Es ist bestimmt ein Herzfehler.", meinte Meredith resigniert. "Verlier nicht den Mut.", machte Derek ihr Mut. Er versuchte es zumindest...

"Ich verliere nicht den Mut.", zischte Meredith gereizt. "Aber das hier beweißt mir, dass meine Babys immer etwas haben. Der eine kommt mitten im Sturm zur Welt und ich wäre fast verblutet, hätte Bailey mich nicht gerettet und jetzt hat unser kleines Mädchen einen lebensbedrohlichen Herzfehler." Derek wusste, dass waren nur die Schwangerschaftshormone und die Situation. Da kann man schon mal die Nerven verlieren. Und so, wie Arizona Robbins und Cristina Yang sich verhielten, schien es ein schlimmer Herzfehler zu sein.

_Es gibt ganz viele gefährliche, teilweise lebensbedrohliche Herzfehler. Double Inlet Left Ventricle, Double Outlet Right Ventricle, Pulmonalatresie mit Ventrikelseptumdefekt, Left Ventricle Outflow Tract Obstruction, Hypoplastisches Linksherzsyndrom, Unterbrochener Aortenbogen, Transposition der Großen Gefäße, Fallot Tetralogie, unbalancierter Atrioventrikulärer Septumdefekt..._

Dann drehten sich Cristina und Arizona mit ernsten Gesichtern an die werdenden Eltern.

"Also, wir...", fing Arizona an. Sie wurde aber von Dr. Cristina Yang unterbrochen. "Meredith und Derek, es tut mir Leid, aber wir haben eine große Anomalie (Fehlbildung) der linken Herzkammer feststellen können." "Was?!" Derek war entsetzt. Er sah zu Meredith. Sie schien gar nicht registriert zu haben, was ihre Person gerade gesagt hatte.

Derek strich mit seiner sanft über Meredith´ Wange. "Hey, Mer. Du hast Cristina gehört. Viele Herzfehler kann man heutzutage gut durch eine oder mehrere Operationen behandeln." "Ich weiß.", gab Meredith zurück. Doch eine andere Reaktion zeigte sie nicht. Derek seufzte und wandte sich an Arizona und Cristina, die mit ernsten Gesichtern vor ihnen standen. "Und das ist noch nicht alles. Außerdem hat euer kleines Mädchen eine angeborene Aortenisthmusstenose, die den Blutfluss zur Aorta ascendes (aufsteigende Aorta) ungünstig beeinflussen und so zur einer Verschlechterung der koronaren und zerebralen Durchblutung führen kann.", das war Arizona.

"Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Derek, den Arm um Meredith gelegt. "Sobald das Baby geboren ist, werden wir eine Echokardiographie, also einen Herzultraschall durchführen, ein Elektrokardiogramm und eine Pulsoximetrie, um herauszufinden, wie groß das Ausmaß der Zyanose ist und kann indirekte Information über die Perfusionsverhältnisse geben.", erklärte Cristina. "Das ist das normale Vorgehen bei Babys mit Linkshypoplasie oder mit Verdacht darauf."

"Meredith?" "Ja?", reagierte sie darauf.

"Ist bei dir alles okay?", fragte Derek besorgt. Jetzt sah sie ihn an. Wütend. "Ist das dein Ernst? Sie haben uns gerade erklärt, dass unser Baby einen lebensbedrohlichen Herzfehler hat, mit dem sie ohne Herzoperation noch nicht einmal die erste Lebenswoche überstehen würde?!", schrie Meredith so laut, dass man sie sogar auf dem Flur hörte.

Arizona trat auf Meredith zu.

Sie sagte einfühlsam: "Ich weiß, du fühlst dich wütend und hilflos... Und fragst dich, warum es ausgerechnet euch trifft. So geht es allen Eltern, dessen Kinder auch mit Herzfehlern zur Welt kommen. Das ist normal. Aber das Wichtigste ist: Verliere nicht den Mut. Kinder sind stark, besonders die, die mit einem Herzfehler geboren werden."

Meredith beruhigte sich etwas, nachdem Arizona mit ihr geredet hatte.

Doch die Diagnose angeborener Herzfehler war dennoch wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. "Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Meredith schließlich.

"Wir werden bis zum Geburtstermin häufiger Ultraschalluntersuchungen durchführen und sobald du entbunden hast, wird euer Mädchen auf die Neonatal Intensive Care Unit gebracht und dort medikamentös behandelt. Gegen Ende der ersten Woche wird die erste Herzoperation durchgeführt, also das Norwood- Procedure I." "Wie läuft die Operation ab?", fragte Derek an Cristina gewandt.

"Man entscheidet sich zwischen zwei Varianten." "Welche wären das?", bohrte Derek nach. "Es stehen einmal das Norwood- Procedure mit modifiziertem Blalock- Taussig- Shunt und es gibt noch eine Variante, das ist das Norwood- Procedure mit Sano- Shunt.", antwortete Cristina auf Dereks Fragen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Patients say it all the time: 'Tell me straight up. I just want to know what's going on. Tell me, I can handle it.' We don't dodge your questions because we're mean. We do it because when you say you want the truth, you have no idea what you're talking about. They say the truth will set you free. What the hell do they know? The truth is horrible. Frightening. The truth is more than you can bear. We're supposed to be straight with you, so be careful what you ask for when you walk into a hospital. Because when you find out what's really going on, you may never recover.** Meredith Grey; She´s Killing Me

* * *

><p>"Wir werden bis zum Geburtstermin häufiger Ultraschalluntersuchungen durchführen und sobald du entbunden hast, wird euer Mädchen auf die Neonatal Intensive Care Unit gebracht und dort medikamentös behandelt. Gegen Ende der ersten Woche wird die erste Herzoperation durchgeführt, also das Norwood- Procedure I." "Wie läuft die Operation ab?", fragte Derek an Cristina gewandt. "Man entscheidet sich zwischen zwei Varianten."<p>

"Welche wären das?", bohrte Derek nach. "Es stehen einmal das Norwood- Procedure mit modifiziertem Blalock- Taussig- Shunt und es gibt noch eine Variante, das ist das Norwood- Procedure mit Sano- Shunt.", antwortete Cristina auf Dereks Fragen.

"Was sind die Unterschiede zwischen modifiziertem Blalock- Taussig- Shunt und dem Sano- Shunt?", wollte Meredith wissen. "Bei dem modifiziertem Blalock- Taussig- Shunt wird eine aorto-pulmonale Verbindung gelegt für die Lungendurchblutung. Das heißt, es wird ein Shunt von der rechten Armarterie zur rechten Pulmonalarterie angelegt. Außerdem wird das Vorhofseptum entfernt, damit das Blut frei vom linken Vorhof zur rechten Herzhälfte fließen kann." "Und gibt es noch andere Optionen? Was ist mit einer Hybrid- Operation?"

"Eine Hybrid- Operation wird erst dann in Erwägung gezogen, wenn eine Norwood- Operation kontraindiziert ist." "Wie läuft so eine Hybrid- Operation ab?", fragte Derek, während er Meredith´ Hand hielt, um ihr Kraft zu geben.

"Dabei wird um die rechte und linke Pulmonalarterie ein Goretex Bändchen angelegt und danach mithilfe eines Stents der Ductus arteriosus offen gehalten. Die eigentliche Rekonstruktion folgt zusammen mit der Glenn- Operation im Alter von zirka 4- 7 Monaten.", antwortete Arizona auf diese Frage. "Aber erstmal sollten Norwood in Erwägung ziehen." "Und wie geht es dann weiter?", wollte Meredith niedergeschlagen wissen. Für sie hatte sich ein ganz normaler Tag in den schlimmsten Albtraum entwickelt...

"Allerdings könnte es sein, dass euer Baby auch andere Fehlbildungen hat, beispielsweise eine Malrotation des Darms oder eine Pylorusstenose.", informierte sie Arizona traurig, allerdings zeigte sie dies nicht.

_Es war wirklich ein Albtraum._

_Am Ende hatten Derek und Meredith keine Ahnung, wie sie aus dem Behandlungszimmer gekommen sind. _

_Beide waren vollkommen geschockt. _

_Verdachtsdiagnose H.L.H.S._

Meredith lag auf dem Bett, das Gesicht zur Wand gewendet und starrte darauf. Inzwischen hatten auch Lexie und Mark davon gehört. Derek sprach mit Lexie und Mark darüber, ob Lexie nicht vielleicht mit Meredith reden könnte. „Ja, klar.", sagte Lexie sofort. „Das werde ich machen." „Gut. Danke.", meinte Derek, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und seufzte.

„Papa…", piepste Zola und zeigte ihm ein selbstgemaltes Bild von einem Haus und einer Sonne und einem schiefen Baum. „Sehr gut, Zola. Das hast du toll gemalt.", lobte er seine Tochter und lächelte für ein paar Sekunden. „Zeig das Bild Tante Lexie, ja?" Zola nickte und lachte ihren Vater an, der daraufhin lachen musste. Sie war einfach zu süß, fand er. Zola lief zu Lexie und zeigte ihr ebenfalls das selbstgemalte Bild. Sie lobte Zola auch. „Soll ich jetzt mit Meredith sprechen?", fragte Lexie, die Zola inzwischen auf den Arm genommen hatte, ruhig.

Als Derek nickte, setzte sie Zola zurück auf den Boden und lief die Treppe hoch zum Schlafzimmer von Derek und Meredith. „Meredith? Ich bin´s, Lexie, deine Schwester." Keine Reaktion. Lexie legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Meredith´ Schulter und versuchte sie vergeblich dazu zu bewegen, sich umzudrehen und auf zuhören, die Wand anzustarren. „Es hilft eurer Tochter nichts, wenn du…" Sie suchte verzweifelt nach angemessen Worten.

„Meredith, wir sind alle für euch da. Ihr werdet es schaffen, aber dazu musst du endlich damit aufhören.", appellierte Lexie Meredith an ihre Vernunft. Sie wusste, die Situation war sehr schwer für ihre Schwester und die ganze Herzfehler- Diagnose zerrte an ihrer emotionalen Grenzen und ihren Kräften, aber damit war niemand geholfen.

Plötzlich setzte Meredith sich auf.

Dann fragte sie Lexie mit leiser Stimme: „Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass…" Sie schluckte und sprach dann weiter: „…dass unsere Tochter ein univentrikuläres Herz haben soll?" Lexie sah ihre Schwester erschüttert an und sagte schließlich, um ihrer Schwester zu helfen, mit der neuen, ungewohnten, schrecklichen Situation besser klar zu kommen: „Es muss nicht unbedingt das Hypoplastische Linksherzsyndrom sein. Es auch ein anderer schwerer univentrikulärer Herzfehler sein. Wie beispielsweise Double Inlet Left Ventricle, also den Singulären Ventrikel, Double Outlet Left Ventricle oder einen unbalancierten Atrioventrikulären Septumdefekt, wo das Kammerseptum mehr zur linken oder rechten Seite ausgerichtet ist."

„Lexiepedia, das weiß ich.", stoppte Meredith ihre Schwester und setzte sich neben Lexie aufs Bett.

Sie sagten einen Moment lang nichts.

Lexie ergriff Meredith´ Hand und hielt sie fest. Meredith sah mit sie stummem Einverständnis an.

„Weißt du, ich war so geschockt, als Cristina und Arizona Derek und mir mitgeteilt haben, dass unsere Tochter. Das war der schrecklichste Moment in meinem ganzen Leben. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre mein Leben auseinander gerissen wurde." Lexie hörte Meredith verständnisvoll zu.

Derek und Mark waren währenddessen in der Küche. Derek hatte die Kaffeemaschine angeworfen und die beiden tranken Kaffee. Mark merkte, dass Derek stark abgelenkt war und mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Deshalb machte er seinem langjährigem und bestem Freund einen Vorschlag: „Hey, Derek." Derek schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als Mark ihn ansprach: „Ja.", reagierte er schnell. „Derek, ich wollte fragen, ob wir zusammen zu Joe´s gehen wollen." „Jetzt? Ich kann Meredith doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen.", meinte er zerstreut.

„Lexie ist doch bei ihr.", wandte Mark ein. „Ach, komm schon, Derek. Du brauchst unbedingt Ablenkung, dass sehe ich.", versuchte Mark seinen besten Freund zu überreden. „Okay.", gab Derek schließlich nach. „Aber ich muss Meredith Bescheid sagen." „Und Lexie.", fügte Mark hinzu. Derek verschwand nach oben. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.", rief er Mark noch zu.

Als er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete, traute er seinen Augen kaum: Meredith und Lexie saßen gemeinsam auf ihrem Bett und redeten. Endlich, Lexie hatte es geschafft. Ihm fiel in diesem Moment ein Stein vom Herzen. „Hey, ihr beiden. Ich wollte sagen, dass Mark und ich noch zu Joe´s gehen." Er drückte Meredith, die ihm zulächelte, einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Bei Joe´s: Joe, der Barkeeper kam und fragte, was sie wollten. „Für ihn einen doppelten Single Malt Scotch und für mich ein Bier. ich bezahle.", bestellte Mark, als sie an der Theke standen. „Ist etwas passiert.", fragte Joe neugierig, „Er sieht aus, als…" Derek sah ihn düster an. „Er und Meredith hatten einen sehr schlechten Tag.", sagte Mark erklärend. Derek sah Joe an und sagte seufzend: „Bei unserer ungeborener Tochter wurde ein univentrikulärer Herzfehler festgestellt." „Häh, was? Ein uni…", fragte Joe verwirrt, während er hinter der Theke aufräumte.

„Ein Einkammer- Herz." „Okay, hier der geht aufs Haus.", sagte Joe daraufhin und goss Derek nach. „Danke.", murmelte dieser und trank das Glas mit einem Schluck aus. "Wir sollten langsam gehen. Wir wollten doch nicht so lange wegbleiben.", sagte er nach diesem Glas. "Okay, wir gehen.", stimmte Mark Sloan ihm zu und die beiden Männer verließen Joe´s Bar. "Tschüss.", rief ihnen Joe noch hinterher.

Es war relativ spät, als Lexie und Mark Meredith und Dereks Wohnung verließen.


	3. Chapter 3

**We assume the really serious changes in our life happen slowly, over time. But it's not true. The big stuff happens in an instant. Becoming an adult. Becoming a parent. Becoming a doctor. One minute, you're not, and the next... you are. Ask any doctor, and they can point to the one moment they become a physician. It usually isn't med school graduation day. Whatever it is... nobody forgets it. Sometimes you don't even know anything's changed. You think you're still you and your life is still your life... but you wake up one day and you look around and you don't reognize anything. Not anything at all. You never forget the moment that you become a doctor. A switch flips. Suddenly, you're not playing dress-up anymore. You own the white coat. What you may not notice is the moment that being a doctor... changes you. **Meredith Grey; Blink

* * *

><p>Meredith und Derek hatten abends noch eine lange, ausführliche Unterhaltung über das, was jetzt geschehen würde. Sie wussten, dass Herzfehler die häufigsten angeborenen Fehlbildung bei Kindern sind, doch sie hatte nie gedacht, dass es sie mal treffen könnte. Und genau diese Tatsache stellte sie für viele schwierige Fragen ohne Antworten.<p>

Sollte ihr Baby wirklich ein univentrikuläres Herz haben, dann hatten sie einen langen und schwierigen Weg vor sich.

Derek musste am nächsten Tag wieder arbeiten. Eigentlich wollte er sich die nächsten Tage freinehmen, doch Dr. Owen Hunt wollte ihm nicht frei geben, als Derek ihn bat, ihn für ein paar Tage Urlaub zu geben. Derek hatte sauer sein Büro verlassen und lehnte jetzt mit dem Rücken gegen das Geländer auf dem Catwalk und starrte durch die große Panoramafensterscheibe nach draußen.

Plötzlich piepte sein Pager. Notaufnahme. Anscheinend kam ein Unfallopfer rein. Bei Cristina stand nichts Besonderes auf dem Plan. Sie hoffte, ganz schnell Feierabend zu machen, um Meredith zu besuchen. Und sie liebte es, Shane herum zu scheuchen. Er war neben Heather Brooks der Tollpatschige der neuen Assistenzärzte. Cristina vervollständigte gerade ihre Krankenakten.

Durch den Sturm ist das Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital ein bisschen aus dem Rhythmus geraten. „Dr. Ross, checken sie meine Patienten in Zimmer 1.2334, Zimmer 1.254, Zimmer 1.2760 und Zimmer 1.2982. Ich erwartete vollständige Verlaufskontrolle." „Dr. Yang, ich würde gerne bei ihrer OP dabei sein. Ginge das?" „Sie haben keine Bedürfnisse oder Wünsche. Und jetzt checken sie meine Patienten, ich muss hier Krankenakten vervollständigen."

„Ja.", machte Shane und schnappte sich schnell die benötigten Krankenakten. „Na, geht doch.", murmelte Cristina zufrieden. Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Krankenakten zu. Nach einer Stunde blickte sie zufrieden auf die Uhr und machte sich auf zu einer Konsultation bezüglich eines Herzgeräusches. Danach hatte sie eine Klappenrekonstruktion.

„Kepner, ich bräuchte hier mal Hilfe.", rief Leah Murphy der rothaarigen Ärztin zu. Sie hatte mit einem schwierigen Patienten zu tun, der sich gegen die Behandlung wehrte. „Ist gut, ich komme.", rief April Kepner der jüngeren und unerfahrenen Kollegin zu. „Ich kann ihn nicht beruhigen.", erklärte sie der rothaarigen Ärztin. „Hier, das müsste ihn erstmal ruhigstellen." Sie nahm eine Spritze und spritzte dem Mann auf der Liege ein Beruhigungsmittel.

„Gut. Danke. Dann kann ich endlich mit der Untersuchung fortfahren.", bedankte sich Lea Murphy.

„Kein Problem.", meinte April Kepner freundlich und wandte sich einem anderen Patienten zu. Dann machte sie sich mit ihrem Patienten auf den Weg zum CT. Auf dem Weg kam ihr Alex Karev entgegen. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach hatte er keinen guten Tag gehabt. "Ist alles okay, Alex?", fragte sie ihn, während sie kurz stehen blieb. "Ich habe mit Dr. Robbins gesprochen." "Wieso?", fragte April verwirrt. "Willst du etwa doch an die Harvard Medical School gehen und dort..." "Nein.", sagte Alex nur. "Ich werde hier nicht weggehen. Ich bin damals nicht weggegangen und jetzt gehe ich auch nicht weg." "Gut.", meinte die Rothaarige erleichtert. "Aber wieso dann?"

Cristina beendete gerade eine Echokardiographie an einem fünf Monate alten Baby und erklärte den geschockten Eltern, dass ihr Kind einen Herzfehler hatte. „Bei der Echokardiographie konnte ich feststellen, dass ihr Baby ein Loch zwischen der linken und der rechten Kammer hat. Es handelt sich hierbei um einen ziemlich häufigen Herzfehler, der als Ventrikelseptumdefekt oder auch als Kammerscheidewanddefekt bekannt ist. Dabei fließt Blut von der linken Kammer in die rechte Kammer und das ist der sogenannte Links- Rechts- Shunt."

„Muss das jetzt operiert werden?", fragte die besorgte Mutter und streichelte mit der Hand sanft ihr kleines Mädchen.

Die Eltern schauten Cristina erwartungsvoll an. „In ihrem Fall nicht. Das Loch zwischen den Kammern ist klein, es ist gut möglich, dass es sich in den nächsten Jahren selbst verschließt. Trotzdem muss es beobachtet werden."

„Was heißt das?" „Sie muss alle drei bis sechs Monate zum Herzultraschall und dort wird auch ein EKG gemacht." „Wo lässt man das machen." „Bei einem Kinderkardiologen." „Wo finde ich einen guten Arzt?" "Einen speziellen Kardiologen für Kinder. Dort lasst ihr das Herz alle drei Jahre schallen und der Arzt kann sehen, wie weit und ob sich das Loch geschlossen hat." "Okay.", antwortete die Mutter. "Sie können das Kind jetzt wieder anziehen.", meinte Cristina, nachdem sie das Gel abgewischt hatte. Sie verabschiedete sich von den Eltern und verließ den Raum. Derek lief in Richtung Notaufnahme. Als er ankam, waren alle Schockräume besetzt. Es würde wohl doch nichts werden mit dem früher Schluss machen. Er blickte sich um. Es war voll. Er sprach Owen an: "Wo soll ich hin?" "Schockraum 6. Hirnblutung."

"Das heißt, das CT ist schon da?", fragte er daraufhin kurz. "Ja.", meinte Owen und verschwand in der Menge der vollbesetzten Notaufnahme.

Meredith langweilte sich inzwischen. Sie hatte sich ein paar Bücher über Kinderkardiologie und Kinderherzchirurgie von Cristina ausgeliehen und arbeitete diese jetzt durch. Bald hatte sie gefunden, was sie gesucht hatte: Norwood- Procedure I. "Ja, das ist es.", sagte sie leise und las sich still den Artikel durch. Seite für Seite las sie sich durch.

Schließlich kam sie zum Schluss, dass informieren viel bringt, auch wenn man Ärztin ist und es eigentlich wissen sollte.

Aber es hilft.

Am Ende hatte sie so viel herausgefunden: Wenn eine Pulmonaliskomponente vorliegt, heißt das der 2. Herzton ziemlich laut und singulär. Es besteht ein Verdacht darauf, dass das Baby ein univentrikuläres Herz, also ein Herz mit nur einer funktionstüchtigen Kammer hat und wo die linke stark fehlgebildet ist, hat. Bei Verdacht darauf sollte man eine Echokardiographie und ein EKG durchführen.

Wenn es nötig ist, auch noch ein Thorax- Röntgen wegen einer möglichen Kardiomegalie. Wenn das EKG niedrige bis fehlende linksventrikuläre Potenziale (niedrige R- Zacke, tiefe S- Zacke in V5/6) zeigte und es außerdem Anzeichen für eine rechtsventrikuläre Hypertrophie (pathologischer Rechtstyp und hohe R- Zacke V1/2) und Zeichen der Belastung des rechten Vorhofs (P dextrocardiale) gab, war dies ein Symptom von HLHS. Geschockt legte Meredith die Fachbücher zur Seite.

Derek war gerade mit seiner Hirnoperation fertig geworden. Er hatte es geschafft, die Hirnblutung des jungen Mannes vollständig zu reparieren. Es war eine gelungene OP. Jo Wilson hatte ihm dabei assistiert. Heather war diese Woche jemandem anders zugeteilt. Jo Wilson war eigentlich immer in der pädiatrischen Chirurgie bei Dr. Karev, doch diese Woche war anders. Ganz anders.

Er machte sich zurück auf den Weg in die Notaufnahme, um zu sehen, ob er dort helfen könnte.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith erinnerte sich an die Schwangerschaft mit Bailey. Dort hatte sie Panik, dass etwas mit ihrem Kind nicht stimmen konnte, jedoch war alles gut gegangen... Doch nun? Ob auch dieses Kind gesund geboren wird? Meredith und Derek wussten es nicht, und sie entschieden, eine Pränatale Diagnostik durchführen zu lassen, nichts ahnend was das für Folgen haben würde... Doch so, so waren sie zumindest vorbereitet...

Das dachen sie zumindest. Doch natürlich kam nichts wie es kommen sollte. Alles, aber auch wirklich alles geriet gewaltig außer Kontrolle.

Sie hätten nicht gedacht, dass Alex Worte sich bewahrheiten würden. "Ein Herzfehler ist da schon wahrscheinlicher." Damit hat Alex vollkommen Recht, Herzfehler gehören zu den mithäufigsten Fehlbildungen. Etwa 40.000 Kinder kommen damit pro Jahr in den United States of America zur Welt, das ist etwa 1 Prozent. Häufig sind es kleine Ventrikelseptumdefekte, die einen Anteil von 30 Prozent ausmachen.

Doch das Derek und Meredith´ Tochter eine von 40.000 pro Jahr sein sollte, hatten die beiden nicht gedacht.

* * *

><p><em>Meredith stand vor dem OP- Brett, hochschwanger mit Bailey, ihrem und Dereks Sohn und starrte auf das OP- Brett. Alex saß an der Anmeldung und tippte irgendetwas in den Computer. "Wahnsinn, habt ihr unser Foto darin gesehen?" Cristina blätterte aufgeregt in einer Fachzeitschrift und schaute sich den Presseartikel über das Seattle Grace Mercy West an. Sie lachte, Meredith achtete nicht auf ihre Person. <em>

_Stattdessen sagte sie: "Ich bin jetzt in der 28ten Woche." _

_Dann fügte Meredith schnell hinzu: "Und ich mache mir Sorgen wegen des DiGeorge- Syndroms." _

_"DiGeorge?", wiederholte Alex entgeistert. "Wie oft kommt das vor? Einmal unter Hunderttausend? Das ist ziemlich selten. Ein Herzfehler oder eine Gaumenspalte kommen schon eher vor." Da mischte sich Cristina in die lebhafte Diskussion mit ein: "Wenn dein Baby einen Herzfehler hat, kann ich es operieren. Das krieg schon wieder hin." Meredith sah die beiden zweifelnd an. "Was ist mit Phenylketonurie?" "Das untersuchen wir nach der Geburt und behandeln es dann mit konsequenter Diät.", erklärte Alex schulterzuckend. _

_"Was ist mit einem riesigen Hämangiom? Einem außer Kontrolle geratenen Monster- Blutsauger?", überlegte Meredith angsterfüllt weiter. "Das wäre schon möglich.", sagte Alex daraufhin. _

_Meredith sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt. _

_"Oder eine kongenitale zystisch adenomatoide Malformation der Lunge?" Alex stachelte Meredith regelrecht an. _

_"Auch das werde ich operieren.", entgegnete Cristina resolut. "Wir machen eine Lungentransplantation." Meredith sah sie zweifelnd an. Panik schwang in ihren Augen mit. "Wir besitzen ein Krankenhaus, egal was dein Kind hat, wir bekommen es geregelt.", sagte sie mit einem Ton, der keinen Wiederspruch zu lies. "Aber ihr stimmt mir zu, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist?", wollte Meredith panisch wissen. _

_Es folgte ein abrupter Themenwechsel...*_

*Textauszug aus: Grey´s Anatomy, Staffel 9, Folge 18: Der Lodox. All Rights belong To Shonda Rhimes and ABC.


	5. Chapter 5

**How much can you actually accomplish in an hour? Run an errand maybe? Sit in traffic? Get an oil change? When you think about it, an hour isn't very long. 60 minutes. 3,600 seconds. That's it. In medicine, though, an hour is often everything. We call it the golden hour. That magical window of time that can determine whether a patient lives or dies. An hour. One hour can change everything forever. An hour can save your life. An hour can change your mind. Sometimes an hour is just a gift we give ourselves. For some, an hour can mean almost nothing. For others, an hour makes all the difference in the world. But in the end it's still just an hour. One of many. Many more to come. 60 minutes. 3,600 seconds. That's it. And it starts all over again. And who knows what the next hour might hold?** Meredith Grey; Golden Hour

* * *

><p>Meredith hatte ihre Recherche über das Hypoplastische Linksherzsyndrom inzwischen abgeschlossen und fragte sich, was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Sanft streichelte sie sich über ihren Bauch, als sie plötzlich die sanften Tritte ihre Tochter spürte. Sie lächelte. Schließlich entschied Meredith sich dafür, Derek im Krankenhaus zu besuchen- sozusagen als kleine Überraschung.<p>

Sofort machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Seattle Grace Mercy West. Als Meredith an einer Kreuzung wegen einer roten Ampel anhielt, wartete sie ungeduldig darauf, dass es endlich grün wird und sie weiterfahren konnte. Dabei merkte sie nicht, dass ein völlig verrückter Autofahrer mit vollem Tempo auf die Kreuzung zuhielt. Doch noch bevor sie auch nur etwas tun konnte, raste ein Auto in voller Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu. Sie war völlig gelähmt, konnte nichts denken ausser an ihr Baby und Derek. Er würde daran kaputtgehen, sollte sie jetzt sterben.

Doch es war aussichtslos. Dann kam ein großer Knall. Meredith schrie. Metall knirschte und Meredith wurde gegen das Lenkrad geschleudert. Sie spürte, wie ihr Blut über Stirn lief. Danach verlor sie das Bewusstsein...

Als der Rettungswagen sich mit lautem Geheul zur Unfallstelle bewegte und davor anhielt, merkte sie nichts davon. "Was ist passiert?", fragte einer der Sanitäter einen der umstehenden Passanten, der das Ganze beobachtete. "Ein Wagen ist mit voller Geschwindigkeit in ihren Wagen geknallt.", erklärte eine Augenzeugin schnell. Die Sanitäter begannen währenddessen mit der Erstversorgung und versuchten, Meredith aus dem Auto befreien. Inzwischen bemerkte einer der Sanitäter, dass es sich um eine schwangere Frau handelte.

"Kollegen.", rief er laut, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Kollegen zu erlangen. "Ja?", wandte sich einer der Sanitäter an ihn: "Was ist? Haben sie ihre Identität?" "Nein.", sagte er aufgeregt. "Sie ist schwanger." "Was?" "Verdammt.", murmelte der ältere Kollege und griff nach seinem Funkgerät. Er sprach: Hier ist Einheit 76, wir kommen mit einem weiblichen Unfallopfer, und vermutliche schwere innere Verletzungen."

In der Notaufnahme des Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital ging zur selben Zeit der Notruf rein. "Es kommt in ein paar Minuten ein Unfallopfer mit schweren Verletzungen rein. Bereitet einen Schockraum vor.", befahl Owen Hunt. Lexie nickte schnell und befolgte seinen Anweisungen. "Und komm danach mit raus.", rief Owen Hunt ihr noch hinterher. Nachdem Lexie den Schockraum vorbereitet hatte, kam sie raus und wartete zusammen mit Owen Hunt, Dr. Miranda Bailey und April Kepner auf den Rettungswagen.

"Wann sollte der RTW kommen?", fragte sie, während sie ungeduldig mit den Füßen wippte. "Sie haben uns keine Zeitangabe genannt.", antwortete Owen Hunt konzentriert. Lexie nickte. Inzwischen war auch Arizona Robbins rausgekommen. Bald erklangen die lauten Sirenen des Rettungswagens. Eine Sanitäterin sprang aus dem Wagen und öffnete die Hecktüren.

"Eine ca. weibliche Person, Zusammenstoß mit einem anderen PKW, der mit schneller und ungebremster Geschwindigkeit auf sie draufgefahren ist, der auf der Gegenfahrbahn fuhr. Name unbekannt, vermutlich innere Verletzungen, bereits intubiert und schwanger."

"Na dann, los.", trieb Bailey die anderen an. April Kepner, Lexie Grey und Owen Hunt schoben die Trage mit dem Unfallopfer in die Notaufnahme und in den vorbereiteten Schockraum. Das Gesicht der Frau war blutverschmiert. Im Traumaraum 2 herrschte ebenfalls Hektik. Dr. Webber machte eine Notfallsonographie, Lexie legte einen Zentralen Venenkatheter und Dr. Bailey ordnete ein CT an, prüfte die Pupillenreaktion, als ihr an dieser Patientin etwas auffiel. "Moment mal, Dr. Grey, herkommen, sofort." "Okay." Lexie unterbrach ihre Arbeit und kam zu Dr. Bailey. "Schauen sie sich das Gesicht der Patientin an." Lexie folgte ihrem Befehl. Kurz darauf: "Nein, nein, nein. Das ist ein schlechter Scherz."

"Was ist denn?", fragte Dr. Webber, der das Abdomen abtastete. Er fügte hinzu: "Das Abdomen ist hart, vermutlich schwere innere Blutungen. Ein CT wird uns genaueres sagen können." "Es ist Meredith.", schrie Lexie hysterisch. "Schaffen sie sie hier raus.", ordnete Dr. Hunt an. "Und machen sie ein Schädel-CT, piepen sie Shepherd an und buchen sie einen OP. Die volle Trauma- Serie, okay?" "Ja.", erwiderte Dr. Kepner und packte die Trage.

"Das ist Meredith?", fragte Arizona panisch.

"Ja.", antwortete Dr. Bailey knapp. "Wieso?"

"Weil das Baby von Derek und Meredith ein univentrikuläres Herz hat und operiert werden muss- mehrmals. Es ist wichtig, dass zu wissen. Ich werde dabei sein, bei der OP meine ich.", fügte Arizona hinzu.

"Okay, gut.", meinte Dr. Bailey. Doch auf dem Monitor erschien statt der Sinuskurve eine Nulllinie. Ein schrilles Piepen ertönte. Dr. Bailey drückte den Notfallknopf an der Wand. Kurz darauf ertönte - Herzalarm Trauma 2, Herzalarm Trauma 2 - auf der ganzen Etage. "Defi, schnell. Der Notfallwagen. Schafft ihn rein. Schnell." Zeitgleich wurde Derek Shepherd ausgerufen. Dann knackte es in den Lautsprechern und eine Stimme rief Derek Shepherd aus: Dr. Shepherd, sofort in die Notaufnahme, ich wiederhole, Dr. Shepherd sofort in die Notaufnahme. Seit wann wurde er ausgerufen? Wieso piepten sie ihn nicht auf dem Pager an. Schon da wusste er, dass es etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten...

Als Derek die Ansage hörte, in der durchgesagt wurde, dass er bitte sofort in die Notaufnahme kommen sollte und gleichzeitig einen Pagernotruf bekam, bekam er sofort so ein komisches Gefühl. Er hoffte, dass Meredith nichts passiert war. Die Ansage wiederholte sich: "Dr. Shepherd, sofort in die Notaufnahme, Dr. Shepherd sofort in die Notaufnahme..." Die Lautsprecher rauschten, ein Knacken und dann wieder Stille. Derek machte sich auf den Weg herunter in die überfüllte Notaufnahme. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren...

Währenddessen im Schockraum bei Meredith. Sie versuchten immer noch, sie zu reanimieren, doch ihr Herz reagierte nicht darauf.

"Verdammt, komm schon, Mer. Lassen Sie Derek und ihre Kinder nicht alleine. Sie brauchen Sie doch.", beschwor Dr. Bailey Meredith, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie sie nicht hören konnte. "Paddels laden auf 200. Und weg." Sie schockte Merediths Herz- keine Veränderung im EKG. Derek sah atemlos zu. In dem Moment hoffte er, dass sie es schaffen würde und ihn und Zola nicht alleine lassen würde.

"Okay, aufladen auf 300. Und weg vom Tisch." Sie schockte Merediths Herz erneut. Es gab wieder keine Veränderungen. Keine nennenswerten Veränderungen. "Immer noch Asystolie.", sagte eine Schwester, die sich ebenfalls im Schockraum befand.

"Aufladen auf 350. Und weg."

Dr. Webber führte eine kardiopulmonale Wiederbelebung durch.


End file.
